Energy efficiency has become an area of interest for energy consuming devices. One class of energy consuming devices is lighting devices. Solid-state light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), show promise as energy efficient light sources for lighting devices. But there remains room for improvement in how to output light from lighting devices that employ solid-state light sources.